Elle n'était pas heureuse
by Angelica R
Summary: [Électre, Giraudoux II, 8 et fin de la pièce] : Drabble. "Électre voit ce roi si puissant la supplier de lui laisser un jour de plus. Elle pourrait sourire, être satisfaite, ou heureuse. Elle ne l'est pas."


Elle n'était pas heureuse.

[ _Électre_ , Giraudoux II, 8 et fin de la pièce] : Drabble. "Électre voit ce roi si puissant la supplier de lui laisser un jour de plus. Elle pourrait sourire, être satisfaite, ou heureuse. Elle ne l'est pas."

 **Warnings :** **Canonical Character Death**

Égisthe est là, en face d'elle, et Clytemnestre aussi, et c'est dans l'ordre des choses, c'est ce qui doit arriver, c'est ainsi que l'histoire doit se terminer.

C'est ce qu'elle doit faire.

Et elle parle, elle parle, elle parle.

Elle l'accuse.

Elle _les_ accuse.

Et elle a raison, parce que ces gens, même s'ils sont sa famille (enfin non, seulement Clytemnestre l'est, c'est sa mère, et ça, ça rend Électre malade, ça l'écœure, presque plus que tout le reste), ce sont eux les coupables, eux les monstres, et même si Agamemnon est en fin de compte bien loin de l'image parfaite qu'Électre avait pu se forger dans le passé, cela ne change rien.

Ils l'ont _tué_.

Ils ont tué son père, ils ont tué le roi, ils ont tenté de réparer un crime (le sacrifice de la pauvre Iphigénie, et Électre l'oublie presque, que son père a tué sa sœur, et qu'il est sans doute aussi coupable qu'eux. Mais Agamemnon a payé pour cela. À leur tour.) par un autre.

Et depuis, le mensonge règne en ville, le mensonge et l'injustice, et Électre n'en peut plus, elle étouffe, elle _veut_ que cette vérité éclate au grand jour.

Et Égisthe est d'accord pour cela, mais malheureusement, cela ne change rien, parce qu'il veut encore un moment, pour sauver la ville, les habitants, et si Électre n'était pas aussi inflexible, peut-être l'accepterait-elle.

Électre voit ce roi si puissant la supplier de lui laisser un jour de plus. Elle pourrait sourire, être satisfaite, ou heureuse. Elle ne l'est pas.

Elle ne se réjouit pas de cela, à aucun moment, même si elle est certaine de faire le bon choix, Électre sait parfaitement qu'elle va tout détruire. C'est son choix, et celui de personne d'autre, et pour la première fois depuis la mort de son père, elle a l'impression que cette fois-ci, c'est elle qu a le pouvoir, _elle_ qui a à choisir.

Il va s'agir de venger un mort, de dévoiler la vérité trop longtemps cachée.

Électre choisit la vérité et la justice, et ce n'est sans doute pas le bon moment, mais peu importe.

Les Corinthiens arrivent, ils sont déjà là, et d'ici peu ils vont tuer tout le monde, et il suffirait d'une autre infamie pour empêcher cela, mais Électre _ne peut pas l'accepter_ , elle refuse d'accepter encore de se taire.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait attendre, se taire, mais cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'elle attend sa vengeance, elle ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps, il _faut_ que ce qui doit arriver arrive.

Elle va condamner une ville, _sa_ ville, et ils la diront criminelle, et même si elle est déjà en paix avec elle-même, avant même que le massacre ait commencé, il y a une chose qui ne change pas, et qui ne changera jamais.

Cela ne la rend pas heureuse.

La ville va brûler, des gens vont mourir, et il ne lui restera plus que la justice, sa conscience, et Oreste, et c'est vrai, c'est peu par rapport à ce qui va bien arriver, et d'autres diraient très certainement qu'elle a tort.

C'est sans doute vrai par ailleurs, mais elle ne doute pas, elle s'efforce de ne pas douter, parce que si elle le fait ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, alors elle n'y arrivera plus, et la vérité mourra, et il sera trop tard.

Et cela, elle le refuse.

C'est la première fois qu'elle peut dire non, elle ne va certainement pas s'en priver.

Même si elle doit tout détruire pour cela, peu importe.

La ville renaîtra.

Elle y croit, elle s'efforce d'y croire, sinon, cela signifie que ses actes n'auront eu aucun sens ni aucune espèce d'importance, et cela, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Elle fait celle qui n'a aucun regret, alors que la ville se meurt, alors qu'elle perd son frère, alors que tout ces gens qui n'ont rien fait périssent, alors que finalement, sa mère et Égisthe meurent eux aussi.

Et peut-être que ce n'est pas qu'une façade, et qu'elle croit en sa justice, cette justice qui consiste à assassiner deux meurtriers et à recommencer le cycle infernal.

Mais il y a chose certaine.

Oui, elle ne regrettait rien.

Mais elle n'était pas heureuse non plus.


End file.
